Polvo de estrella
by neinner
Summary: Antología de la TodoDeku Week 2017 / Día 1. Primeras impresiones: Ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias jamás podrían siquiera cambiar un poco la primera impresión que tuvo de él. / Día 6. Recuerdos: Aunque estuvieran en otro mundo, otro tiempo u otro espacio, sabe que volverían a coincidir. / Día 7. Flores: Midoriya luce como primavera, todo sonrisas e infinito color.
1. Primeras impresiones

**¿Qué ves cuando me ves?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Midoriya sabe de muchas cosas que para la gente normal son verdades universales, como que la tierra es redonda y gira alrededor del sol; que el cielo es azul; que la vida no te da lo quieres sino lo que mereces, que por las cosas que uno desea hay que luchar, y está de acuerdo con eso, con todo eso, sin embargo, hay cosas que las personas solo asumen sin en realidad saber nada, cosas que la gente dice y escucha y se expanden como la roña y la lepra en los tiempos antiguos, cosas tales como que Todoroki Shouto es un chico de corazón impenetrable, un genio nato que no necesita esforzarse, alguien que tiene la vida asegurada.

Todos ven al Todoroki fuerte, al magnánimo. Al Todoroki Shouto que no duda, que no teme. Pero Midoriya sabe que detrás de la coraza hay más que solo un chico prodigio, un padre poderoso y un muchacho de alcurnia.

Todoroki es un chico más gentil de lo que aparenta, y lo sabe porque le debe la vida.

Porque fue cuando se vieron por vez primera que Midoriya Izuku pudo ver más allá de lo que decían las malas lenguas.

Era, por entonces, un chiquillo de no más de 12 años que vagaba en las callejuelas sucias, sin más en los bolsillos que mugre y nada más valioso encima que sus ganas de vivir –sobrevivir, a decir verdad—. Su madre trabajaba en un bar de mala muerte donde ganaba, de tener suerte, suficiente para alimentarlo con pan y agua una vez al día. Su vida se resumía a pasar la mañana y tarde tratando de encontrar trabajo en los muelles descargando cajas y lustrando los zapatos de los pudientes.

Cuando se es desafortunado solo se pueden tener dos tipos de días; los buenos y los malos. Los días buenos tendrás un par de monedas para gastar y los malos tendrás un hambre que cargar contigo hasta que haya mejor suerte. El suceso que le permitió conocer al lord –príncipe Shouto de las tierras del fuego– ocurrió en una sucesión de los días malos, ni Izuku ni su madre, una mujer regordeta y colorida a pesar de las circunstancias, habían visto una hogaza de pan en tres días. El dinero que había ganado su progenitora aquellos días se les había sido arrebatado por los cobradores de impuestos. La situación en la que estaban era mala, y en general, la economía del reino estaba en decadencia.

Ese día de infortunio, Izuku tuvo la primera mala idea que había tenido nunca: ¿y si robaba algunas manzanas?

—El vendedor del puesto no lo notará —murmuró, con el pulso martilleándole en los oídos con anticipación a su hazaña.— Él tiene muchísimas manzanas y mamá no ha comido en tres días, si logro quitarle algunas del puesto será más que suficiente, solo dos, necesito solo dos y estará todo bien.— las manos le temblaban como hojas, pero el miedo que sentía era solo equivalente a su hambre.

Izuku se acercó al puesto de fruta con cautela, era lo suficientemente pequeño como para ocultarse entre la multitud que compraba en el mercado, en ocasiones, le gustaría poder ser como esas personas, pero justo ahora tenía que tomar unas manzanas para poder comer luego de mucho tiempo. Su plan era infalible, nadie notaría la ausencia de dos o tres manzanas y con su tamaño podría escabullirse con éxito entre la muchedumbre y escapar. Era un buen plan. Todo iba salir bien. Excepto que no lo haría. 

Se paseó de puesto en puesto como un cliente cualquiera, y fue solo cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo que se encogió sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a escabullirse entre los puestos con agilidad. Cuando estuvo debajo de la mesa de madera que sostenía las frutas, estiró su pequeña mano polvorienta para tomar una de las grandes y rojas manzanas. Al tener el botín en su mano, sonrió. Lo había logrado, sin embargo, necesitaba más para qué tanto su madre como él pudieran comer. Volvió a estirar su mano por encima de la mesa del puesto, sin embargo sintió cómo hacían de su muñeca con fuerza y lo sacaban de su escondite.

Ante él, el vendedor del puesto lo veía con la mirada severa y el gesto fruncido. Izuku se puso pálido al instante, conociendo de antemano lo que la gente le hacía a los ladrones.

—Al parecer tenemos aquí una pequeña rata de alcantarilla —bramó el hombre, rechinando los dientes. — ¿Tienes el dinero para pagar esas manzanas que tomaste? — Izuku abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué responder, paralizado ante la vista del hombre frente a él; grande y fornido a comparación suya. No fue necesario decir nada, ya que el hombre continuó. — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mírate! Una rata callejera, harapienta y mugrosa.—exclamó el hombre con bravura, presionando con más fuerza la huesuda muñeca de Izuku.

— D-devolveré las manzanas. —gimió Izuku, su muñeca le dolía por la fuerza del agarre y estaba tan asustado que apenas podía decir algo con claridad.

El hombre rió con ganas, mostrando sus amarillos dientes.

— No puedo vender manzanas que tus sucias manos han tocado, niño.—le dijo, con un tono de voz tan aterciopelado que parecía una burla.—Quién me roba pierde las manos, sin excepciones. ¿Te quieres quedar sin manos, mocoso?

Midoriya recuerda ese momento como si se lo hubieran grabado con fuego sobre la piel. Recuerda su sangre enfriándose, su respiración pesada y las lágrimas que inevitablemente se le agolparon en los ojos ante la posibilidad de perder sus manos. Estaba asustado, hambriento y preocupado por su madre, por si se moriría desangrado o si se contagiaría de gangrena. Recuerda haber suplicado clemencia y haberle gritado al vendedor que esperara, y recuerda la sonrisa torcida del mismo cuando acercó una daga a su muñeca, recuerda cómo brotó la sangre cuando comenzó a enterrarle el filo de su hoja poco a poco para hacer de aquel momento un suplicio doloroso e inolvidable y los rostros de la muchedumbre aglomerada a su alrededor, mirando el espectáculo. Pero lo que recuerda mejor que cualquiera de esas cosas fue la voz fría y potente del joven que llegó a su rescate.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?— su voz sonaba imponente, su porte era digno de la realeza y su belleza solo era comparable a la de la primera nieve del invierno.

— Me ha robado y debe pagar el precio — explicó el vendedor, con la hoja de su daga ya lejos de su muñeca, ciertamente sorprendido y encandilado por la presencia y osadía del extraño muchacho.

— Déjelo, yo pagaré el doble de lo que sea que él haya tomado — el hombre lo miró descolocado, como si el joven frente a él fuera solo una aparición. El vendedor del puesto lo observó de arriba a abajo, examinando la veracidad de aquel anuncio. El muchacho, que tenía extrañamente el cabello dividido en dos colores y un ojo de un iris distinto cada uno, llevaba ropajes diferentes a los que se solía ver en el reino, eran ropas claramente lujosas, con finos bordados y piedras preciosas. La mirada severa del vendedor menguó su intensidad cuando se percató de ello y reverenció al muchacho con repentina solemnidad.

— Como guste su excelencia...

Un par de instantes después, una bolsa con monedas de plata fue entregada al vendedor.

—Tú— habló el joven con aires principescos.—Ven conmigo.

Midoriya asintió con vehemencia y echó a andar detrás del chico sin titubear. Caminó detrás de él por callejuelas estrechas y caminos sucios. Los últimos rayos del sol resplandecían en el horizonte cuando por fin se detuvieron cerca del puerto, donde las naves de los nobles que viajaban al reino eran custodiadas por la guardia real.

El joven por fin se dio la vuelta para encarar a Izuku, ofreciéndole un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó él. Izuku no pudo hacer más que asentir ante la visión que tenía enfrente; el joven que lo había salvado de perder la mano era un chico de piel tan clara como la misma luna, con facciones que parecían haber sido talladas por los más habilidosos escultores que habían cincelado con cuidado cada uno de sus rasgos. Y sus ojos, parecían encarnar al mar y a la tierra, brillaban con una belleza que Izuku no había visto jamás. —Pero estás sangrando.

Y entonces Midoriya sintió que se le iba al alma por la boca, pues el apuesto muchacho había tomado su mano sangrante con cuidado para inspeccionarla, y su tacto sobre su piel se sintió extrañamente familiar.

—N-no hay problema, de verdad. —dijo Midoriya, con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza que de manera inmediata le había albergado al saberse mugroso y harapiento ante su tan bien parecido salvador.

—Ven al barco...—dijo el otro chico— Te ayudaré a limpiar la herida, de lo contrario se infectará.

—No quisiera ocasionar más problemas de los que ya le he dado. No podría pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.—dijo Izuku, tan rápido que las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Y para su sorpresa, el otro joven no hizo más que sonreír ligeramente, casi con torpeza, y jalarlo suavemente dentro de una de las naves del puerto, sin decir una sola palabra más. Ante esto, Midoriya no pudo hacer nada en contra. Estaba muy ocupado contemplando la espalda del otro joven.

—Mi nombre es Shouto, ¿Qué hay de tí?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Midoriya—murmuró— Izuku Midoriya.

Shouto lo miró profundamente mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en un camastro que había en el camarote. Midoriya obedeció con simpleza.

Izuku observó el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era un camarote de un barco, pero podría decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era incluso más grande que su casa; las paredes estaban adornadas con estandartes del reino vecino y muchas de las cosas que reposaban sobre los estantes lucían ciertamente costosas. Sin duda alguna, aquella era la nave de un noble, y por lo tanto, se encontraba en presencia de uno.

Shouto rebuscó entre los estantes una pequeña caja de madera y la abrió frente al otro muchacho. En su interior, vendas y otros brebajes se dejaron ver. Shouto le dedicó una mirada a su mano y la volvió a tomar entre las suyas, inspeccionando el corte con cuidado.

—Es una suerte que no sea profundo, bastará con vendarlo.—dijo Shouto, con la voz impasible, sacando de la caja una botella de cristal que a todas luces era alcohol.—Dime si te duele.

El muchacho se deshizo del corcho de la botella con un pop bastante audible, y prosiguió a verter el contenido de la misma sobre la muñeca maltrecha de su acompañante, que dio un salto en su ante el ardor que le provocó la sustancia al entrar en contacto con su piel herida, sin embargo, Midoriya no se quejó. Finalmente, Shouto comenzó a enrollar una blanca venda en su brazo con maestría, asegurándose de cubrir correctamente la herida y de no hacer más presión de la necesaria.

Una vez terminado de hacer el vendaje, Shouto subió la mirada de nuevo a los ojos de su interlocutor.

—Ya está, Midoriya.—le dijo, con una voz tan aterciopelada y natural que Izuku sintió como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—Gracias.— murmuró, ligeramente avergonzado ante la cercanía, agachando la mirada.

Fue solo cuando miró los ojos limpios y claros de Shouto, que el mundo se detuvo un instante y pudo contemplar, sin ninguna duda o titubeo, a aquel muchacho al que no había visto jamás ser un héroe, su héroe.

—Gracias— repitió Midoriya, con sus ojos conectados a los de Shouto y un agradecimiento que quería decir más de lo que se dejaba ver flotando en el aire en el camarote.

* * *

Aquel había sido su primer encuentro, ciertamente un momento inolvidable en la vida de ambos.

Todoroki Shouto, el tercer príncipe de las tierras del fuego, había visto muchas cosas, pero jamás alguien como aquel muchacho al que, sin saberlo, encomendaría su corazón muchísimos años después, luego de acontecimientos que marcarían un antes y un después y que cambiarían las vidas de ambos para bien o para mal.

Midoriya recordaba aquel momento como su hubiera sucedido a penas el día anterior, en su muñeca había una cicatriz que constataba que no se había tratado de un sueño, y su misma realidad se lo confirmaba de nuevo.

Ahora ambos vivían en uno de los palacios destinados a la familia real de las Tierras del fuego, comprometido en cuerpo y alma al príncipe que en su momento lo había salvado, más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, rodeado de lujos, joyas, ropa de finas telas con bordados de oro, con una vida tan tranquila y plena como llena de ocupaciones.

Y la gente aún susurraba cosas por las calles y esquinas, rumores de la personalidad de su adorado, de sus defectos y virtudes, pero al final, en la intimidad del castillo de estructuras palaciegas, a las puertas cerradas de su habitación y lejos de los murmullos y cotilleos de los sirvientes, Shouto mostraba su verdadera cara, aquella que pocos tenían el placer de conocer y que Izuku podía decir con orgullo que conocía como la palma de su mano. A puertas cerradas, cuando Izuku podía besar los párpados de su amado al dormir, acariciar las hebras suaves de su cabellos y susurrar cuánto lo quería a su oído, podría responder aquella pregunta que Shouto –su Shouto– le había hecho en más de una ocasión, cuando se sentía confuso o agobiado, y solo las palabras tranquilizadoras de su sol y estrellas podían quitarle el peso de los hombros.

—Izuku, ¿qué ves cuando me ves? — diría, con la voz suave como la brisa marina.

Y Midoriya le respondería con el corazón en el mano.

— Veo a un buen hombre, Shouto, — y sonreiría con el amor rebosándole los labios. — veo a un héroe.

Porque las cosas podrían ser diferentes, la vida podría ser dura y el destino cruel, pero ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias jamás podrían siquiera cambiar un poco la primera impresión que tuvo de él, al verlo engalanado saliendo de entre la multitud a salvarlo a él, a librarlo del dolor. Todoroki era su héroe. En esa y en todas sus vidas.

* * *

Notas sobre el AU en el post original:

Este universo alternativo lo escribí pensando en parte en un AU parecido y famoso por el fandom y un poquito en Game of Thrones (que, la verdad, nada que ver), que a penas me estoy viendo. La verdad no sé si voy a escribir más sobre este AU en el futuro, pero me gustaría dejar algunas notitas para aquellos que se perdieron en el transcurso del OS, porque la verdad no está nada muy explícito ni claro.

Este AU se sitúa en una tierra dividida en varios reinos, no tengo muy claro en cuántos y estos reinos viven en una época de paz entre ellos. Como se supone de un universo así, todo está puesto en orden jerárquico, hay un rey y una reina, caballeros y lords, dependiendo cada reino y su respectivo orden.

Midoriya nace y vive la mayor parte de su adolescencia en el Reino del Sol, cuyo trono está en disputa mientras transcurre este OS. Para cuando Midoriya tiene 17, el trono lo ocupa Yagi Toshinori (aka All Might) que resulta ser su padre biológico, es decir, Izuku es el hijo bastardo de Toshi.

Todoroki nació y vivió toda su vida en la Tierra del fuego, un lugar conocido por estar rodeado por áridos desiertos y cuya capital se encuentra en una zona tropical. Es un país muy rico y con mucha bonanza desde el principio. Los padres de Todoroki están juntos debido a un enlace matrimonial forzado entre dos reinos: la Tierra del Fuego y las Tierras del Norte (de dónde es su madre), así que toda la historia de su infancia transcurre de un modo no muy distinto al que ya conocemos. Shouto es dos o tres años mayor que Izuku. Como ya sabemos, Shouto tiene dos hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor, así que él no es un heredero directo al Trono, y aunque su padre lo quería en el trono, él no lo desea así y finalmente evade esa labor y se convierte en un lord de una tierra cercana a la capital.

En un momento dado hay ciertos problemas entre el reino de Toshinori y el de Enji Todoroki y como medida diplomática se decide casar a los dos hijos menores de ambas casas. No me pregunten qué clase de pueblo que ciertamente luce bastante medieval no pone trabas, porque no sé.

Como me creé el AU sobre la marcha tiene un montón de agujeros argumentales, lo siento mucho ;;

Más notas, porque sí: Pero ya editandolo como que se me fue el encanto de que se casaran al final, así que lo deje como para que se entienda entre líneas que Midoriya siguió siendo un bastardo pobre y finalmente se convirtió en el sirviente de Todoroki y a la vez en su amante, y que va a tener que soportar todas esas cosas horribles que los amantes soportan, como el matrimonio arreglado de Todoroki con una princesa o una lady de buena familia, o una cosa así.

 **RE EDITO:** Yo tengo la suerte pavo en navidad, y tuve que volver a subir todo el documento por los malditos códigos de texto. Muchas gracias a Rotten Girl 97 por avisarme, ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Recuerdos

«Solo recordamos lo que nunca sucedió»

—Carlos Ruiz Zafón, Marina.

* * *

Coincidir

.

.

.

En ocasiones Midoriya se despierta con la sensación de que ha olvidado algo en la cabeza. No sabe lo que está olvidando, pero sabe que si duerme, lo puede recordar entre sueños.

Son imágenes lejanas y nebulosas, quizá de otra vida o de otros mundos. Sueños vivos, como si fueran recuerdos burbujeando en su cabeza, que bullen como agua hirviendo tratando de salir; En ellos, se ve a sí mismo como un héroe, salvando personas en peligro y luchando contra el mal, protegiendo al mundo de las sombras ocultas en los callejones, pero no está solo; en sus vagos recuerdos de ensueño siempre hay alguien que lo acompaña, que es una constante en escenarios que fácilmente pueden cambiar. Se trata de un joven de apariencia extravagante, que aparece siempre en su ayuda como un ángel guardián.

Uno de esos sueños es tan recurrente que lo conoce como a la palma de su mano.

En el sueño se ve a sí mismo cubierto de heridas: rasguños y raspones en su rostro, hematomas en los brazos, lleva la ropa rasgada, el cuerpo pesado y adolorido. La respiración se le hace difícil, está cansado, y todo duele, pero sigue en pie. No lo siente. La adrenalina se encarga de mantenerlo consciente, de sosegar el dolor. El olor a muerte y polvo está en el aire, y la destrucción se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. Ha terminado con los villanos, y eso lo hace sonreír; en el momento se siente fuerte, invencible y magnánimo. La amenaza latente que en su momento representaron aquellas retorcidas personas llamadas villanos parece esfumarse con el viento.

Midoriya se da la vuelta, feliz, buscando algo entre la multitud que comienza a salir de sus escondrijos y los escombros...a alguien.

Y entonces, de entre la gente, lo ve.

Es él, a quien buscaba, y está tirado en el suelo, sangrando, con raspones en la cara, y con una herida abierta al costado. Apenas se mantiene despierto. Y él, en su realidad, no sabe quién es (no sabe su nombre, de dónde vino o qué significa para sí mismo,o al menos, es incapaz de recordar), sólo sabe que verlo así lo hace entrar en pánico, le provoca un latigazo aletargado de un dolor profundo y desconocido, y su sonrisa desaparece al tiempo que corre a su encuentro a todo lo que le dan las piernas, débiles y cansadas por la batalla. Cuando se acerca, se arrodilla a su lado y rebusca entre sus herramientas algo, lo que sea, para poder ayudarlo, sintiendo como la desesperación lo consume como el fuego consume todo lo que toca, sin embargo, el hombre frente a él lo detiene tomando su mano y sonríe, es una de esas sonrisas que desatan sensaciones en el cuerpo; cálida, amable, que le dice «quédate conmigo un rato, el tiempo que me queda» sin decir nada de verdad. Él tiene el rostro perfilado, medio magullado por los golpes de la dura batalla, y los rasgos endurecidos por el peso de su profesión, pero sus ojos brillan sin miedo, como si la guadaña de la muerte no estuviera tan peligrosamente cerca. Los ojos del muchacho son hermosos y lo observan, es difícil para él mantenerlos abiertos, pero aún así lo escrutan ferozmente, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo qué ver excepto él. Midoriya le sonríe de vuelta y le acaricia las finas hebras de cabello con ternura con la mano que no está sosteniendo la ajena, y le susurra al oído que está bien, que va estar bien, más para sí mismo que para el otro, mientras observa como se le escapa la vida por los labios.

—Shouto — gime, en una súplica callada para que luche, para que no se deje ir. De pronto sus propias manos se sienten trémulas y demasiado pequeñas para las de Shouto — Resiste un poco, estarás bien, Shouto, iremos a casa — pero él sabe que no es así, lo siente en una corazonada que le palpita en el pecho.

Siempre sucede lo mismo. Ha visto ese sueño repetirse una y otra vez.

Lo ve abrir los labios amoratados, tratando de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo lo mejor que puede. Shouto le acaricia el rostro cubierto de raspones y le dice, en la voz más tranquila que puede haber escuchado jamás.

— Nos veremos de nuevo — Y entonces el brillo de sus ojos de opaca, y poco a poco los cierra de nuevo. Él se inclina y lo besa en los labios púrpuras tan suave como puede, tanto como puede porque es cuestión de tiempo, y a Shouto lo que le falta es eso. Tiempo. Ya no hay tiempo.

A Shouto le mana demasiada sangre de la herida a su costado, y al tocar su mejilla, reconoce el característico tacto helado y sabe que Shouto ya no puede regular su temperatura.

Deku chilla un gemido agudo y adolorido del más desolador terror que conserva aún después de años siendo héroe: el miedo a perder a quienes ama.

Se escuchan las sirenas de las ambulancias y las patrullas acercándose a lo lejos, más cerca a cada segundo, pero nada de eso importa. Lo único que tiene claro es que lo está perdiendo y no hay manera en que lo deje ir.

—Es curioso— dice Shouto, con el dolor de seguir con vida reflejado en su voz. — Nunca creí que tú, de todas las personas, tendrías que verme así.— y él se aferra al cuerpo magullado del otro, hecho un desastre de lágrimas y sonrisas tristes.

—Ciertamente, yo soy más imprudente...esto no debería estar pasando, es mi culpa, lo siento tanto.

—No lo es, Izuku. No es tu culpa.

El recuerdo se vuelve más nebuloso entonces, termina desvaneciéndose de a poco mientras un te amo muere lentamente sobre sus labios.

Y entonces despierta, lagrimeando sin saber por qué, sin recordar absolutamente nada sobre lo que acaba de ver. Sin embargo sabe que volvió a tener el mismo sueño, porque de nuevo se ha despertado con un vacío en el pecho y la sensación de que se está perdiendo de algo importante. Ahora Midoriya duerme sobre una cama suave, recordando lo que fue, pero que no sabe qué sucedió.

Izuku rueda sobre la cama hasta que siente un bulto cubierto de sábanas sobre la misma y lo abraza. Entonces deja que le salgan las lágrimas a borbotones gruesos sobre la calidez de otro cuerpo.

La montaña de cobijas se mueve e Izuku sabe que lo despertó.

— ¿Izuku? —su voz es tranquila y familiar, y es un sedante natural para sus nervios.— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño de nuevo?

Izuku asiente, ambos se incorporan en la cama y hablan bajito en el silencio taciturno de pasada la medianoche.

— Aún no logro recordar de qué se trata, solo sé que es triste, ¿Sabes? — dice, mirando a su pareja con cariño, feliz de sentirlo cerca.

— Quizá deberías consultarlo con un psicólogo, tal vez es importante.— murmura Shouto, mientras acaricia las mejillas de Izuku. Él cierra los ojos, disfrutando el tacto cálido contra su piel.

—No, probablemente sea solo un recuerdo de...—lo sopesa antes de decirlo, saboreando las palabras.— otra vida.— y sonríe, restándole importancia. Fingiendo que no acaba de decir algo realmente extraño.

—Es una manera muy particular de ver las pesadillas la tuya, eh. — Shouto le sonríe también, una sonrisa más pequeña y relajada, le pellizca la parte más regordeta de sus mejillas y le besa la frente tan suavemente como alas de mariposa.— Volvamos a dormir.

—¿Ahora? — replica Izuku, haciendo un mohín.— Quiero atención ahora.— dice, tirándosele encima y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.— Tuve un mal sueño, se supone que esta es la parte donde me mimas y dices que todo está bien, Shouto, ya habíamos practicado.— bromea Izuku con malicia estudiada.

Shouto lo mira con severidad un momento antes de enredar sus brazos sobre la breve cintura de Midoriya.

—Todo está bien.—dice, besando sus labios con cariño, acariciando su espalda sobre la tela del pijama. Izuku, a cambio, ríe sobre sus labios, con las mejillas calentitas.

—Lo sé.— Midoriya se hace un hueco en el pecho de Todoroki, se recarga sobre él y se siente bien al escuchar los latidos acompasados de Shouto que seguramente van a la par de los suyos. Se siente bien, porque lo siente vivo y cálido bajo su cuerpo, nítido porque es real, porque sabe que incluso cuando los sueños vengan y los recuerdos sean dolorosos, va a despertar a su lado.— No te lo había dicho, Shouto, pero la última vez que pasó esto busqué por ahí los motivos y lo de que son recuerdos de otra vida podría ser verdad, en serio, quizá es algo sobre nuestra vida pasada.—dijo, con la emoción destilando en sus palabras.— Empecé a tener los sueños cuando nos conocimos, Shouto, probablemente en nuestra vida pasada nos conocimos y nos casamos y tuvimos veinte hijos y de eso se tratan los sueños.

—Mm — Todoroki no dijo más, tan solo se limitó a escuchar mientras acariciaba la espalda de Midoriya con cuidado.

—Sería sorprendente que fuera verdad, ¿No lo crees? Que a pesar de haber tantos mundos y tanto espacio, volviéramos a coincidir. — Izuku sonríe una vez más.

—No, creo que tiene sentido.—dice Shouto en respuesta.— Seguramente, en otra vida, te volvería a buscar. Inconscientemente.

—Oh, ¿Nos estamos poniendo románticos, Shouto?

—Tal vez, dime tú.

Midoriya sopesa las palabras de Todoroki y se abraza con más fuerza al pecho del contrario.

Le agrada ese ambiente de tranquilidad cuando charlan por la noche, cuando se abrazan y se besan sin razón, cuando dicen cosas cursis al oído del otro y hablan tonterías hasta quedarse dormidos.

—Shouto —lo llama, con el corazón en calma y en paz, porque están juntos y no hay nada en el mundo que lo tranquilice más que su compañía.

— ¿Sí?

Y Midoriya lo saborea antes de decirlo, con la voz clara y cariñosa, lleno de una felicidad desbordante y despreocupación infinita, porque aunque estuvieran en otro mundo, en otro tiempo u otro espacio, sabe que volverían a coincidir, después de todo, y aunque no lo sabe con certeza, ya lo hicieron una vez.

— Te quiero —

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Bueno, esta es la segunda entrega que hice para la TodoDeku Week del 2017. Le hice algunos cambios, pero en realidad fueron muy nimios. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!


	3. Flores

_**Rosas en diciembre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todoroki esconde un ramo de rosas lavanda tras su espalda cuando entra por la puerta de la casa. Desde el pórtico, la calidez del hogar lo envuelve y protege del frío del invierno. La estancia está inundada por la música que a Midoriya le gusta escuchar y cuando lo encuentra en la sala, acomodando de nuevo el disco de acetato en el tocadiscos, lo mira sonreír con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y cubiertas por polvo de estrellas. Los ojos le brillan como si el sol siempre los iluminara desde dentro. Y le gusta verlo así, tan contento y tan alegre. Tan guapo con su cabello desordenado, y lleno de rizos imposibles, y enfundado en ese abrigo beige que se le ve tan elegante.

Midoriya luce como primavera en pleno mes de diciembre, todo sonrisas e infinito color.

Cuando lo ve así, como si Midoriya hubiera salido de un ensueño de abril, siente que no merece tanta felicidad en su vida, porque ha hecho cosas malas y de seguro hay partidos mejores, pero basta solo ver esa sonrisa sobre los labios de Izuku para sentir que todo habría valido la pena.

—Todoroki —lo llama, con la voz risueña de un niño en el parque — ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sabe que Izuku está emocionado desde el día anterior porque tendrán una cita, una de verdad, a luces de farol, y el solo verlo tan feliz hace que su alegría se le contagie, así que Todoroki le sonríe de vuelta, con honestidad y el corazón abierto.

— Si tú quieres — y antes de que Midoriya se lance a darle un beso, Shouto le entrega su buqué de flores, lo pone entre sus pechos, mientras Midoriya se acerca, y eso es lo único que los separa ahora (aunque no por mucho). — Te traje algo.— murmura, un poco avergonzado, con las mejillas calientes.

Y eso basta y sobra para que Midoriya se sienta inconmensurablemente afortunado y se le enciendan las mejillas también. Toma las rosas entre sus manos con cuidado y le dedica a Todoroki una mirada profunda, de ojos verdes y honestos, mientras una risa escapa de su boca tan suave como el repiquetear de un cascabel.

— Gracias, —dice, y le besa la mejilla. La sensación que lo embriaga es simplemente arrolladora. Todoroki siente el frescor de la primavera envolverle el corazón cuando lo siente tan cerca, y le encanta. Tenerlo cerca y la primavera, en ese orden. — Son preciosas.

Le encanta poder escucharlo cantar y reír como solo él sabe. Le gusta sentir su aroma a flores del campo y ver su cabello, su rostro y sentir que pertenece ahí, a la perenne primavera que es Izuku.

Y le gustaría poder poner lo que siente en palabras, porque a veces con Midoriya todo es inefable, solo para poder decirle que no hay manera alguna en que las rosas que sostiene entre sus manos puedan superar lo hermoso que es él, con sus pecas interminables y oscuras, sus sonrisas luminosas, y sus ojos limpios; _su rosa en diciembre_.

El botoncito de rosa que nace de entre la nieve y el hielo para brindarle al mundo un poco de alegría y color, que florece en las buenas y en las malas, en los más adversos momentos.

Así es él. Midoriya.

Una primavera eterna, una caricia al corazón.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, pues esta es la última entrega que hice de la TodoDeku Week del año pasado. La verdad es que es re cursi y no me arrepiento de nada. Como el resto de esta antología, no está beteado por nadie más que por mí, y tiene algunos cambios que no estaban ahí en la original. Esperemos que hayan sido cambios buenos, lmao.

Y SÍ. Todo el rollo de Izuku siendo primavera pura es una cursilada, pero seguramente a ustedes también se les pasó por la cabeza alguna vez.

Btw, por ahí en uno de los primeros párrafos, sino es que en el primero (porque sí, lo escribí yo pero no recuerdo nada de nada) se hace mención a música y un disco de acetato, y un tocadiscos, y probablemente sea medio raro porque ¿en qué año estamos? pero eh, que es algo importante porque este es un AU extrañísimo en el que Todoroki y Midoriya estarían por esos años de 1940-1950, presuntamente, porque la canción en la que está inspirada toda esta pequeña historia es de 1937 y es de Vera Lynn: watch?v=Yf9au6_Xl5g (remuevan el espacio en el link para que puedan visitarlo). Igual se puede leer re bien sin tener en cuenta lo del AU y a lo mejor hasta tiene más sentido.

Y eso es todo. Aquí ya hay más notas que drabble. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
